For The Mockingjay
by MockingClove
Summary: 'Tonight, turn your weapons to the Capitol! Turn your weapons to Snow! ' On the 20th of November 2015, the fire will burn forever. The war will change everyone, including the Mockingjay.


_"'Tonight, turn your weapons to the Capitol! Turn your weapons to Snow!' On the 20th of November 2015, the fire will burn forever. The war will change everyone, including the Mockingjay."_

 ** _~ For The Mockingjay ~_**

* * *

I was supposed to be another girl going into the Games. And another girl who would never come back out.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

But instead, I became something else.

 _"The plan was always to get you out. This is the revolution, and you are the Mockingjay."_

A Girl on Fire.

 _"She's a mutt! She's a stinking mutt!"_

A Mutt on Fire.

 _"All symbols of the Mockingjay are forbidden."_

A Deadly Symbol on Fire. And that fire burned forever.

I remember shivering down in the dark depths of District 13. No hope. No one to care for. "My name is Katniss Everdeen..." I whispered to myself as I rocked back and forth. "My home is District 12.. My home _used_ to be District 12. I escaped The Hunger Games.. Peeta never made it. They got him.."

I remember seeing his battered face.

 _"She can't handle it. The Games destroyed her!_

His bulging, bloodshot eyes.

 _"Rescue Peeta at the earliest opportunity or you will find another Mockingjay!"_

His swolen lips.

 _"Everyone's gonna want to either kiss you, kill you or be you."_

His blood-stained, baggy clothes.

 _"Peeta is the Capitol's the weapon. The same way you're ours."_

His gruesome burn marks lashed across his scorched skin.

 _"I have a message for President Snow!"_

I watched as he leapt forward like a bird, ready to caress my face. But instead his fingers locked around my throat.

 _"How will this end? No one can survive this. We're not safe here in the Capitol, or in any of the Districts.."_

Head smashed into the glass case. He dragged me like a ragdoll across the desks and slammed me against the floor.

 _"They're coming, Katniss. They're going to kill everyone and District 13! You'll be dead by morning!"_

I remember waking up in the hospital bed, a neckbrace tilting my head up.

 _"It's the things we love most that destroy us. And I want you to remember that I said that..."_

I remember seeing Peeta in that empty room, strapped to a lone bed. Going wild like a mutt. Good thing the straps held him down. Crawling. Roaring. Screaming in pain. He wanted me dead.

 _"I've been watching you, and you watching me. Make no mistake, Ms. Everdeen. The game is coming to its end.."_

Snow had to pay for what he had done. I remember sprinting through the Transfer, knives and sharp blades spurting up from the stone floor. They clawed at the air, barely behind my heels as the Squad and I ran like mad. I remember the lizard mutts chasing after us in the sewers. They leapt at us, towering over one another, crushing even their only allies - the Peacekeepers - into the ground to get to us. Their horrifying arched backs. Eyeless faces. Slimey, white, scaled skin. Razor sharp claws.

I remember firing an arrow down the Capitol street, flaming instantly bursting out from the walls on either side of me. I remember watching as the Peacekeeper trucks burst into pieces right in front of my very eyes. Streets filled with smoke. Ash pouring. Whails of terror. Horrific explosions sending wings of fire through the air. I remember the parachutes.

The parachutes.

* * *

"It's okay, you were just dreaming.. You were dreaming.." I whispered. "Hey, you wanna see something? It's a Mockingjay pin. As long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you."

I remember latching onto her hand as we walking into the Square, lifeless children standing like soldiers.

"Your name's only in there once. They're not going to pick you."

I remember hearing a squeaky voice coming from the clown on the stage. And my jaw dropped when I heard the words.

"Primrose Everdeen."

 _Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man, they say who murdered three._

"Prim! No! I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be._

 _If we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree._

"Since the last Games, something's different. I can see it."

"What can you see?"

"Hope."

 _Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

 _Where dead man called out for his love to flee._

"Katniss!" I watched her scream. "Katniss!"

"No, I have to say goodbye!" I roared as I was pushed into the depths of the Justice Building by Peacekeepers. And eventually, I got out one last scream before she was gone from my sight.

"Goodbye!"

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be._

 _If we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree._

I remember hearing her voice call out from the dense jungle. I sprawled across the sand like mad, bare-footed and straight through the bushes. "Katniss!"

"Prim! Prim!"

My arrow blasted the bird right out of the thin air, but soon after, I heard all their cries. Gale. Annie. My mother. They were all screaming, all alongside _hers._

"Katniss! Save me please! Help me! Katniss! No! Katniss!"

 _Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

 _Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free._

I remember sprinting up the steel staircase. Calling out her name as water poured down relentlessly.

"Katniss!"

"Prim!"

I could faintly see her figure running down as the timer continued to tick down. "10, 9, 8..." And we just managed to squeeze through the doors and into the bunker as the countdown hit zero.

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be._

 _If we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree._

I walk out into the broad daylight, sunshine guiding me down the Tribute Avenue.

 _"We all have one enemy, and that's President Snow!"_

 ** _~ THIS NOVEMBER ~_**

Drummers blast gigantic echoes throughout the city as crowds form behind me.

 _"He corrupts everyone and everything!"_

 ** _~ THE WAR ~_**

I walk on forwards and stare straight ahead.

 _"He turns the best of us against each other!"_

 ** _~ WILL CHANGE ~_**

It's only a matter of sixty seconds of walking in silence - all but the drums - and I make it to the spot on the concrete marked with a red X.

 _"Stop killing for him!"_

 ** _~ EVERYONE ~_**

I pause, reaching my hand back behind my head.

 _"Tonight, turn your weapons to the Capitol!"_

 ** _~ THE CAPITOL ~_**

And then I gently slip the single arrow out of its quiver.

 _"Turn your weapons to Snow!"_

 ** _~ WILL BURN ~_**

My mind flashes back. I'm in the small room of the Justice Building, staring into Prim's teary eyes. Her face washed with fear, I latched onto her as she sobs. "Just try to win, but if you can't.."

I spoke up before she finished her sentence.

"Of course. Well maybe I can."

 ** _~ THE FIRE ~_**

I pull back on the tip of the arrow.

 _"Fire is catching!"_

I look up.

 ** _~ WILL BURN ~_**

 _"And if we burn.."_

Then I aim my bow.

 _"..you burn with us!"_

 ** _~ FOREVER ~_**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And that's it... It's all over.

Hello everybody! Thank you all so much for reading 'For The Mockingjay,' and if you liked it, please leave a review if you have time! And if you want more, go check out the rest of the 'For ?' stories on my profile. I've got For Prim, For Peeta... FOR FRICKEN EVERYBODY! XD

If you haven't realized yet, this was the final 'For ?' story.

My main inspiration for this was, of course, Mockingjay Part 2. Currently I am writing this on the 19th of November, just hours before I see the movie. And just hours before the franchise ends forever for me...

I can't believe it's all ending. Hopefully I made you feel some emotion in this oneshot. I really wanted to thank this franchise in all these oneshots. Hopefully I did that..

So there we go. Just remember that the next time I ever post a chapter to something or write a new story, I will have experienced the death of my favorite franchise ever.. Let's all grieve together :')

 _ **TONIGHT, TURN YOUR WEAPONS TO THE CAPITOL!**_

 _ **TURN YOUR WEAPONS TO SNOW!**_

 ** _~MockingClove._**


End file.
